SACRED DEMONS
by seu sean
Summary: BANKOTSU'S A VAMPIRE AND SHE WAS A SLAYER.SHE FINDS HERSELF A NEW FRIEND.THOUGH KNOWING HER SECRETS HE PLANED TO PLAY WITH HER.WILL FRIENDSHIP TURNS TO BETRAYAL OF FIND A NEW LOVE AFFAIR?
1. NEW INTERVENTION

**hey_ guys this is my 1st story of Inuyasha hope you all enjoy!_**

**_SUMMARY:_**

BANKOTSU FINDS OUT OF KAGOME'S NEW FRIEND ATTRACTIVE,WHAT ARE THEY PLANING TO HER NOW THAT THEY KNOW SHE IS THEIR ENEMY AND KNOWS HER SECRETS?WILL NEW FRIENDSHIP TURNS TO BETRAYAL?OR JUST FIND SOME NEW LOVE AFFAIR?WILL BANKOTSU STOP FLIRTING WITH OTHER GIRLS AND JUST FLIRT WITH KAGOME'S FRIEND?FIND OUT

**_couples are:_**

**_Inuyasha x Kagome_**

**_Sesshimaru x Kagura_**

**_Kouga x Ayame_**

**_Suikotsu x Kikyo_**

**_and my last yet favorite couples are:_**

**_Bankotsu and Sango!_**

**_NEW INTERVENTION:_**

"hey kagome!"a girl with long hair tied up into a phony tail jump into her friend to give her a hug.

"hi sango and please don't do that to me"kagome said with a smile as she took some air to breath.

"aw come on you know that your just my only friend to do all the things that i want"sango pouted looking at her friend.

"fine, just don't scare me like that OK" kagome reply as she look to her friend.

they were both walking around the school campus talking to each other until they bump someone.

"hey watch where your going you jerk!"sago said with an angry face.

"um sango"kagome look worried as she pointed her finger to the person standing in front of them and look to kagome then to the person who kagome was pointing.

it was **BANKOTSU**! behind him were **kouga,inuyahsa,sesshimaru,suikotsu,renkotsu,souta** and to his left were **ayame,rin,kanna,kagura,kikyo** and lastly **jakotsu**.

**_wow talk about jakotsu with the girls instead of going with the guys but he is gay, that we know._**

all of them are in the popular group even kagome but not for sango and yeah they both became friends after that incident that happen from the past.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

kagome was walking alone in the corridor, in the middle of the night, she was late because of her training in the archery, she and kikyo are not only a member to the group but they are also in the top of the club; they also teach the other student's who are new to the club.

"darn it! I should have ask inuyasha or bankotsu to walk me home"kagome pouted as she was walking alone in the alley,she stop as she saw someone walking in front of her.

"hey babe why are you alone in the middle of the night?"the man said as he walk closer to her,she then saw a braid hair swaying at the back of the man.

"bankotsu don't scare me like that! geeez I thought it was someone"kagome laugh for a second but stop when the man didn't laugh that's when she notice she have forgotten that bankotsu was having a date with a girl this night.

"yo-your not bankotsu!"kagome then step back as her heart pounded faster._ then who is this person?_

"hm? who's this bankotsu person? I don't even know him, hell!I don't even give a damn who this person was!"the man then grab her wrist and pull her closer to him.

"anyway let's just have fun baby girl how about that? you-me having fun this night with my men of course"the man then whistled as 9 more men came out laughing.

_"oh no what am I suppose to do? I can't beat them up? they are ten and i'm just one, please someone help me inuyasha? bankotsu? anyone?"_ she said inside her mind.

the man then pushed her to the then started to kiss her from the neck.

"help!"kagome then shout as she kick the man's balls.

**_wow it's a direct hit!_**

she then started to run away from them.

"you ok boss?"said one of the men.

"yo-you idiots chase her!"the man said holding his balls.

that's when they started to chase her and caught her.

"we got her boss"one of them the man walk closer to them he slap kagome in the face making her to fall from the ground.

He then crawl on top of her and held her wrist above her head,he then told to the other guys to hold both her logs and so they did.

"that wasn't very nice of you to do that to me"the man said smirking.

"now then lets start"he then started to rip her uniform off as she shout for help.

"shut up! or will kill yah! if you don't cooperate with us!"one of them said

kagome was so afraid not knowing what to do, sure she may shout to get some help but if she won't shut up they will surely kill her, and even though she move her body there is no fighting chance that she can get away from them.

They are just to strong for man then kiss her from the lips then going to her neck,while one of his hand holding one of her breast and the other going under her.

**(【鏡音リン】マジカリン LOVE [HD1080p].mp4)**

_**SEARCH THEN PLAY IT IN YOUTUBE WHILE CONTINUING IT TO READ.**_

kagome was so scared wishing that she had her bow and arrow right now. as tear begun to fall from her face 4 guys suddenly fell to the ground.

the man and his other comrades stop and look to what might happen

"what the who knocked them out?"the leader ask.

"don't worry your guys are just as sleep" a sweet voice came from behind and started to walk closer to them.A girl stood behind them with the same school uniform of kagome, holding a wooden stick by one of her hands and her other hand holding her bag.

"a girl? oh a high school girl? are you alone as well? we can have fun"one of them said walking close to her

_what? she has the same school uniform that i had, oh know if she gets closer to us then she will be!_kagome said to her mind

"stop! don't come near us!just run away!if they will caught you like i did they will kill you once they were done!"kagome scream but was to late.

The man who walk to her close had the girl in the floor.

"hey your pretty cute"the other man said as he went to them then remove the wooden stick she was holding and tossing it to the other side.

"now you guys let me finish them 1st before you do"the leader said and the others nod in agreement

"let me just finish this babe first before i go to yah"the leader said licking his lips,he was about to start when he heard one of his men cry in pain.

"what now!"the leader said as he look to his lil brother who held the other girl, he now hold his ball crying in pain.

kagome then saw that the girl was fighting all of them, knocking them and smacking them,tossing them away like some dirty cloths.

"no way"kagome gasp in surprise then she felt the man who was on top of her stand up.

"my my your not just cute you can kick my comrades just like that? heh i like your guts girl"the leader then walk closer to the other girl.

"you'll like my guts even more once i beat yah!"the girl stood up ready to fight him

"ow really well bring it on !"the man said, and the 2 started to fight and it took at least 30 minutes for them to finish the girl won the fight and a lot of damages that happen, it was like there was just some bad storm came to pass by.

"huh i thought that this guy is strong enough to beat me but i guess his just the same like the others"the girl the stood up walking closer to kagome and kneels down.

She then gave her jacket to kagome and said "you ok?i hope i came up just in time,they didn't touch you that far did they?"she smile to her as she waited her reply.

kagome blush hard once she heard what she mean _touch you that far_ she then bow her head down hiding her eyes.

"hey i didn't mean to-"the gril stop when kagome hugged her

"-t-thank you so much! i-if it-wa-wasn't for you i'm done for it!"kagome berried her head to the girl's chest and cried, and the girl hugged her back.

a few minutes have past the girl look into kagome and wipe all her tears away.

"your welcome hey how about i walk you home, you can't just walk home looking like that alone and maybe there are more of those guys who are just there you may never know"the girl said helping kagome to stand up.

"he-hey how come you bit all of them without a scratch on you?"kagome said looking at her

"well you could say I've been in some hard training"the girl reply and kagome smile

"may i know your name?since we both go to the same school?looking at that uniform of your's"kagome ask

"my name is Sango and it's nice to meet yah Kagome Higurashi"she then smile at her

"wait! how did you-"kagome was stop

" I know you? i guess your to much popular in school"she look at her wooden stick and hold it.

"ah right silly me"kagome said scratching her head she then look at her

_"wow she's beautiful and tough how come that a girl like her wasn't in our group? I wonder" _kagome think for a second

" I can see why your popular and was being chase by men"sango said looking at the sky

"huh?"kagome look at her

"it's not only because of your beauty and body,not also because your good in archery,it's because your have a kind heart"sango then look at her,kagome blush thinking why she would blush if she's with a girl not a guy,she even makes her very shy unlike what bankotsu does.

but how can kagome not blush?,I mean sango is very beautiful and tough,it will be worse is she's a guy,kagome will definetly fall for her and forget about the other guys.

"hell if i could be a man right now then i should try and date yah, i would be one lucky man"sango then laugh

"right"kagome soon joins her

"hey do you have a boyfriend?"sango ask holding her bag and swinging it to her back

"um well?"kagome was thinking about having inuyasha or bankotsu since kouga was already taken.

"i guess you do"sango then started to walk away

"he-hey!wait for me"kagome shouted and begun to run after her

"hurry up princess cause this chick ain't gonna carry your butt all the way home like a prince!"sango reply looking behind her smiling

**_and that's where they met and started a new friendship together_**

**_END OF FLASHBACK:_**

"I-I-I mean I should be the one who should watch where i'm going hehe"sango said as she smile to him

"yeah you better be"kouga said holding hands with ayame

"kagome why are you with this girl?"bankotsuask looking at sango

"bankotsu she's a friend of mine and she's very nice if you get to know her"kagome walk beside him.

"right nice to meet yah i'm kagura and i know you know all about us so there's no need to introduce the others" a woman with red eyes went to sango and held her arms to shake it up and down

"hey that wasn't very nice of you!"the red hair woman said

"i'm ayame and this person is kouga my boyfriend"she said as she pointed to the man with a phony tail

"this is kikyo**,**inuyahsa,sesshimaru,suikotsu,renkotsu,souta,rin,kanna,jakotsu and beside me is bankotsu"kagome said as she introduce them all to her

"um it's nice to meet you all my name is sango"she said with a cute smile

"you know she's beautiful"kanna whispered to the girls and they nod

"well she is pretty cute that i admit"inuyahsa said

sango then look to inuyasha then to bankotsu_"ok this guy is looking at me straight as if he's telling me to stay away from kagome, wait could this guy be her boyfriend?"_sango then look at kagome

"inuyasha is right she is cute"sesshimaru said and the other guys just nod with agreement even jakotsu agrees.

bankotsu look at them then to sango,after a few minutes of eyeing each other bankotsu begun to walk closer making sango to react as she steps backward.

She then feel a rough object behind her that's when she notice that she was on the tee, then she feel someone touch her face as she look to see who it was.

bankotsu hold her face and force her to look at him in the eyes while his other hand was beside her head, he then lean closer to her and whispered.

"well the guys are right you are pretty cute and -al-so- -sexy"he smirk looking at her. others were just looking at them thinking what bankotsu might be saying. sango blush not to much though.

_"wait!what-? is this guy serious?1st he was like stay away from my chick and then he was like hey wanna be my girl type? what is wrong with this guy?"_sango then look at him,she couldn't help but to just wonder why she would like to kiss him.

bankotsu notice this and his smirk turns into an evil smile as if it was saying jackpot!.she then stop fantasizing once she heard a voice.

"bankotsu what are you doing?"kagome ask and the others look at them

he then walk away and went to hug kagome,"nothing just looking at your friend knowing if she could be trusted or not"he said looking at inuyasha.

it seem like he had hit something at inuyahsa's weak spot as he then stop hugging kagome and hold her hands wanting to see if inuyasha reacts or not,and it did.

_"right it seems to me like he was flirting with his new toy"_ jakotsu whispered and the others just laugh

bankotsu just smile at them and look to sango in the eyes

"lets go you guys we have some meeting to do"kikyo said starting to walk away

the others went along as kagome look to sango even bankotsu.

"um I guess I should be going as well bye then"sango left leaving bankotsu and kagome

"let's go you will see her later"bankotsu said holding her hands and stated to walk and kagome followed

**_to their meeting room:_**

inuyasha op 7

**_**_-search then play and read heheh_**_**

"hey guys why is she not in our group"kagome ask sitting at the table

inuyasha,kouga and sesshimaru were playing games and it seems that sesshimaru is wining,suikotsu and souta are watching inuyasha girls are brushing each others hair even jakotsu's with them while bankotsu stand beside the table.

they all stop to what their doing and look at kagome

"um is it bad to ask?"kagome look at bankotsu

"well it's not that bad but you should not get to much close to your new friend"bankotsu said looking at some papers

"huh? how come?"kagome said

"because kagome she's not one of us"inuyasha reply

"what do you mean by that?"kagome look at kikyo and stood beside bankotsu

"it means she's different to us"kikyo reply brushing jakotsu's hair

"well of course she's human but kikyo were also human even souta except for inuyasha and the others"kagome said playing her hair while looking at the floor

"even though your human and were demon that doesn't mean that your normal"suikotsu said siting to one of the chair.

"yup, you guys gain some special abilities, you know what i mean"kagura said playing kanna's hair

"but she beat up all those thugs who tried to rape me, and she has no scratch"kagome then look at bakotsu

rin was looking around the table as she found something and it seems to be that it was one of her classmates paper when they went inside to play yesterday and he must have forgotten then started to read it .

"hey look at what i found"rin held some papers to bankotsu as he read it

"hm? well that's interesting"bankotsu then gave it to sesshimaru as the others try to peep behind him

"ow?" sesshimaru smile so are the others except for kagome who doesn't know what their smiling at

"kagome your little friend seems to hides something from you"kouaga said looking at her

"what do you mean?"kagome walk close to them

"renkotsu kindly search for the name of sango in the school student's record?"bankotsu went to renkotsu's back while he was typing on his laptop

"um she has no record to this school"renkotsu reply

kagome then look at the laptop and wonder how

"what? but that's impossible she has the same school uniform that we have,how come that she has no record in the school?"kagome then turn back to look at them.

"it seems to me that she's a sneaky one using our uniform to enter inside without no one even notice"ayame looking at the paper that they were reading a while ago

"not even the guard nor teachers, even the students doesn't seem to notice"souta said looking at the window

"hey where did you find this paper anyway"jakotsu ask rin

"oh that i found it in the table it seems one of my classmate left it yesterday"rin said going to sesshimaru

"let me take a look at that!"kagome snatch the paper to ayame and read it

"What!"kagome couldn't believe it but it was true.

"name: sango

age:17

gender:female

sports:to many to recall

role: next **LEADER** of the **DEMON SLAYERS**

school**:FORINGKEN HIGH SCHOOL**

group:**DEMON SLAYERS**

**A.K.A:****daughter of the head master of demon slayers**

"i-can't believe it! but why did she save me?"kagome look so surprise looking at the paper.

not only because she's a leader of the demon slayer but also she's in different school to which shikon school hates foringken school its because they are enemies, also she is the daughter of the head master?

"how about that shall we play along with the intruder?"sesshimaru ask

"i knew it that she can't be trusted i can smell it!"inuyasha said

"well? are you gonna join us kagome?"jakotsu ask

kagome then look at them,she really wanted to know the reason why she save her and become friends with her,

her head's in a big mess but then agree to play with them.

"but please guys lets not hurt her that bad ok?"kagome ask

"sure no prob."they all said

"well then let us welcome our guess"bankotsu smirk looking at the photo of sango on the table

**_wow they are planing something big to sango what could it be?_**

_**how come that kagome didn't know about her new friend?**_

_**and who could have left that paper there?**_

_**oh and the one who tried to rape kagome was hiten and some of his group**_

_**well that's my first chapter**_

_**hope you guys like it! cause i'll do more better in my 2nd chapter**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW THANKS GUYS!**_


	2. THE INTRUDER

2nd chapter:

THE INTRUDER

"So this is shikon high huh?"sango stare in front of the school

"I can sense a lot of presence here,hm?"sango hides from one of the tree and peep a little to see whats going on

A group of people came and it seems that they were looking for something or someone

"I know that she was here earlier"one person said

"Yah she must have been rooming around the school"another one said

"Well like what the principal said look for her then grab her"a women said walking to them

Suddenly the girl stare at the tree to where sango was hiding and luckily sango turns so that she wont be seen

"Lets go"the girl said before leaving she skip a glimpse at the tree again then left

"That was close, so...they were looking for me?what for?have they found out?"sango then jump to the ground as she was thinking to why she was here again.

FLASHBACK:

Sango was siting at her own office

She was known to well at her school. They all show respect to her not because she is the head masters daughter but she is their leader.

Smart, athletic,strong,beautiful and also treat her well like their own sister and she treat them all like a family in their school even though they are not related by blood.

While sango was sipping her tea and looking at some papers beside her,someone knock at the door.

"Sango-sama we have a problem!"a girl with long,blue hair shout,sango stare at the the door for a while

"Come in"sango put the paper inside her drawer before looking at the girl who is panting so hard.

"Take it easy,how about you take a deep breath and stay calm"sango said watching the girl not so very younger than her take her advice.

"Well you see Miki and Yura went to Shikon High to get some information for you and get some Jewel shards as well,but then things turn out to be bad,some demons caught them"the girl said looking at their soon to be leader.

Once sango heard Shikon High and Jewel shards she begun to stand up and ask "only the both of them?"the girl nod.

"Those two what were they thinking!I shall give them the punishment later!"sango seems to be pissed off at her other comrades action these girl look at her worried and said

"They only want you to be happy once they have information and jewel shards to give it to you?"sango look at the girl and ask."why would they do that?with out any help from the others!"the girl then reply

"Because you look sad this days that they can't stand looking at you like that,so they have done that to make you happy"sango then look at the girl"they only want you to be happy that's all"

Sango sigh and walk to the wall then open the mirror's side, using some knife that she had in her pocket then look at what's inside.

Inside was like a door with a enter password beside it as she open it, she and the girl then went went inside and saw a large room full of deadly weapons,gadgets,suits and many more, the girl was so surprise as she enter the room, looking around following her leader.

Sango went to a glass that holds her suit and clothes then change,the girl turn around to show respect at her leader that she was changing.

"So would you like me to call some back up?"the girl ask looking at the weapons

_"Wow Sango-sama has all of this? that is soo awesome" _the girl said in her thought

"no,there's no need to just watch the school for me, I might take to long to come back"sango was now finish dressing up and girl turns to look at eyes went wide and her mouth falling down.

"Sa-Sango-sama? w-what ar-are you wearing?"she ask looking up and down at her.

"What it's not like I can't wear this uniform,don't worry it's just my disguise so that I can go inside"sango now wearing some long was wearing the same school uniform of kagome's/Shikon high.

"A-Actually it suits you!"the girl smile as she hugged sango.

It is her first time to see her leader wear short skirts cause she always wear her tendo cloths all the time.

_"She's so beautiful and strong and smart,oh! how lucky is she!, I wonder if she had a boyfriend?"_the girl smile

"Right anyway don't tell it to the others"sango said looking at her

"I promise sango-sama"the girl said as she stop hugging her leader.

"I need to go now, Nina watch the school OK if there's a problem just call me"sango begun to walk out of the door.

"Wait sango-sama you have to get some weapons"Nina said pointing at those deadly weapons

"Oh yeah,then can you please toss my wooden stick for me?"sango look back smiling

"But can't you have the other weapons instead of the wooden stick?it's not like that i'm saying that its use less"Nina smile back not wanting to get on her bad side

"No, I would also like to have the other weapons but it will expose my disguise,so i'd prefer to have the wooden stick"sango said

"Right of course how stupid of me"nina then went to take the wooden stick and look at it.

It has a cool design of dragons that is curved all over.

"Cool huh"sango said behind nina and she nod as she gave the wooden stick to her

"Well then bye"sango said waving good bye

"Please be careful sango-sama!"nina shout while watching her walking out of the room

...

Sango was walking at the street thinking of a plan to get her two comrades out of the enemies then heard a scream coming from the alley near her as she approach quickly to save who ever it was.

She saw 4 figures of men holding down a girl while another one was on top of the girl,and 5 more men standing around.

_"Men this days are so disgusting"_she said in her thought then saw who the girl was._"huh? isn't she from the shikon school?"_looking at her uniform then to her face,she was surprise to see who it was.

"My,my what do i have here?if it isn't one of the shikon princess?but where are the others?she must have been alone walking to this place"sango mumble to herself not letting the others to hear her.

_"Well then seems that I have a ticket to enter the school after all"_she thought as she went near them.

END OF FLASH BACK:

"Right, so i'm here to get those two back,alright then"sango started to walk inside the school looking around to see if she's in danger.

"Strange where are all the students here? could they be all looking for me?I should be more careful who knows what kind of trap will I counter"sango was walking around holding both her wooden stick and her bag tight.

"Sango! hey Sango!"kagome run after her

"Kagome? what are you doing here?"she ask thinking what could she want from her

"Well you see I kneed you to help me something"kagome said smiling at her

"Help? sure what kind of help?"sango turns to face her and smile

"I need you to help me carry some boxes they are pretty heavy and i couldn't find someone to help me, so will you?"kagome ask holding her new friends hand

"Sure no problem"sango said

"Thanks your the best!"kagome said hugging her.

They both went to a room talking to each other,but what sango doesn't know was that kagome is leading her into a trap.

"I'm sorry sango hope you couldn't stay mad at me,I just wan't to know the truth"kagome said looking down at the floor once they were inside the dark room.

"huh?what do you mean by that?"sango ask looking at her back

Then the light was on,sango look around and see a lot of people inside including kagome's group

"Good job Kagome you lead her into the trap!"jakotsu shout behind them smiling.

Sango look at kagome with surprise."What?"sango said

Bankotsu claps his hand and said "That's my girl!,looking so innocent"walking infront of them.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what bankotsu said as he look at him, and sesshimaru stood beside his little brother sensing his jealous at bankotsu.

_"so he is indeed kagome's boyfriend"_sango said in her mind

"Bankotsu I thought that I was your girl!"one girl stood away from the crowd.

Sango look at her,she had a short hair,color black,blue eyes and red lips."No, I am His girlfriend!"another girl came out of the crowd,she has red long hair,red eyes and red lips.

Sango look at her as another one came,and another one, then another one... they are all saying the same word.

"I am bankotsu s' girlfriend!","well it seems that bakotsu is famous around the girls"jakotsu whispered and they all nod.

"BANKOTSU!"Kagome shout looking mad at him

"Ladies,ladies please don't fight over me?"bankotsu said looking at them as they all calm

There was silence but then someone broke it.

Sango was laughing so hard that she couldn't help it,everyone look at her thinking what is so funny?.

"Sorry my bad,the way this girls act to you,you kind of remind me of someone special that I have known"sango said trying to stop her laughter.

"Someone? who is it? your boyfriend?"bankotsu was now in front of sango that she had stop laughing and look at him.

"Uh... let me think... No!"she said looking at him straight in the eyes.

He then grab her face looking at her eyes,their nose touch as they could feel their warm breath together.

The others look at them watching to what might happen the others grab those girls who were trying to broke the scene,even kagome was eager to broke those two but Inuyasha grab her.

"Really? so you never had a boyfriend?"bankotsu ask looking deeply to her eyes,as if like his trying to read something on her

Sango was blushing and her heart was biting,as he grab her face not so tight.

"No..why?"sango reply as she look at him deeply

"Does that mean that your..."Bankotsu was going closer to her face

"I-I'm w-wh-what?"sango ask nervously,this is the only1st time that she was so shy,is it because that he is the only guy who is too close to her?

"Single...virgin...and available?"bankotsu was now close to her,their lips were just centimeters away.

She blush harder as she slap him but he grab her hand quick.

"Don't you dare touch me!"sango growl

"Heh I can do what ever I want,and no one can stop me not even you"Bankotsu grab her hair tight, he then look into her neck as he lick his lips.

Sango hold her wooden stick ready to hit him but he dodge it and step a few backing up a little.

"Really? how sure are you that even I couldn't stop you huh?"she ask charging to him,he smirk as he chrage at her as well

"This is going to be good"Renkotsu said watching them

The others are watching them fight as for kagome, she seems very worried

Sango tries to hit bankotsu but he dodge it again,but that didn't stop her from hitting the floor as a huge crack was planted on it.

Everyone was like in an aw as they look into the seems so surprise and shock the floor was destroyed very badly.

"That's not a normal sword is it?"Kouga ask looking at sango

Sango smiled and look at them "actually it is got a problem with that?"she hissed.

Bankotsu smirk evil "I think I'm gonna enjoy this"

He then went at her back and kick her but sango dodge using both her palm as he continue to attack her by kicking and punching but she always dodge his attacks.

"you can dodge every kick and punches that i give to you but you can't hold it for long!"Bankotsu hissed taking another kick.

"His right I can't just dodge every attacks of his but then I don't want him to hurt me"sango dodging his other attack but fail as she was kick from her back and was pushed at the hard wall,she then fell on the floor while the others watch with amazement.

"Bankotsu you rock!","yeah beat her up badly!","you go show her how wrong it is to disguise using our school name,etc"they were all shouting,cheering him up.

"Sango!"kagome scream running to her side"I'm sorry this wasn't what i had in mind!sango!"holding her hands.

Sesshimaru told kagura to get kagome and she did but kagome didn't let go of her friend, bankotsu look at kagome and went to her.

He then grab her away from sango and give her to kikyo"watch her will you, I might kill her if i didn't see her going to her friend while were fighting"and kikyo nod

Bankotsu started to walk to sango as she was trying to stand up,"kikyo please help me stop him,she can't win this battle"kagome said looking at her.

"We can't do anything kagome"kikyo reply

"but he's to strong for her to fight with!" kagome said looking at kikyo

"she deserve it anyway"naraku said and kagome glared at him

"now then shall we finish this off?"bankotsu said while grabing her neck and pushed her on the wall.

"heh you think you can win? i don't think so"sango reply as she struggle on his hold

"still thinking that your though enough?don't you sweat heart"bankotsu smirk

"stop calling me** NAMES!**"sango draw her hidden katana on her sleeves and gives bakotsu a cut on his right cheeck

"no bankotsu!"shout all the girls that loves him

"you're gonna pay for that!"he then attack her which makes her use a smoking gas to hid herself from him

"tch you think you can hide away from me huh?"he said while sango walk slowly behind him

she put her arms on her pocket and reach a ball,she then press a small bottom and throw it to him,but then he caught her arms from behind before she can throw the ball

"gotcha! you think your to smart to give me a stupid trick,huh? whats this another smoking bomb that wont work baby"he said smirking, sango watch in horror as the ball she was now holding lightens and explode.

This cause a lot of damage on the ground and brings a lot of smoke, others panic at the impact that happens

"**SANGO!BANKOTSU**!"kagome shout as the others run to the smoke and tries to find any body. Kagura use her fan to blow the smoke away,the others look at a spot where bankotsu is now lying and sheltering someone.

"shit i felt awful"he said trying to stand up,some part of his clothes were torn a part and he was covered with blood.

They all look at the person he protected and it was sango 'at least she's safe but badly hurt though'he said on his thought.

end of chapter two

please review thanks again!


	3. 1ST STOLEN KISS

_**PREVIEW**_

"**SANGO!BANKOTSU**!"kagome shout as the others run to the smoke and tries to find any body. Kagura use her fan to blow the smoke away,the others look at a spot where bankotsu is now lying and sheltering someone.

"shit i felt awful"he said trying to stand up,some part of his clothes were torn a part and he was covered with blood.

They all look at the person he protected and it was sango 'at least she's safe but badly hurt though'he said on his thought.

...

**_1ST STOLEN KISS_**

Sango woke up in pain but still lay on the bed "ouch!ow,ow,ow!"this wakes up kagome

"oh your finally awake!thank god,uh i'm sorry i'm really sorry!this would have not happen because of me!"kagome hold sango's hand as she started to cry.

Sango just watch her but then smile"no,I should be the one to say sorry if it wasn't for your help on bandaging my wound it might cost me a lot of blood lost besides, it was my fault that I had a bomb ready to explode"

Kagome smiled but then "actually it wasn't me who cured you"

Sango look at her and ask"then who?"

Bankotsu walk inside the room and look at kagome and then to sango

"So how's your wound?"he ask looking to her stomach

Sango look at him then to kagome"do-don't tell me that i-it was him who-who cured me?"

Kagome smiled at her"well he saved your life sango"she then look at him and started to walk to him and hugged her.

Sango just lay there as she watch those 2 hugged each other"ahem! hello there's a person here you know!"she speaks.

Bankotsu smirked"well well aren't you the jealous type"kagome look at her and smile

"u-uh-wh-what-di-did you-you j-ust sa-say? why would I be jealous,ouch!"sango shouted with anger

"my my ain't she a feisty one neh?" Bankotsu looked at Kagome and told her to leave them both for a while

"ok i'll be going on the gym to have my practice then' oh and Sango if you need anything just ask Bankotsu out he will help you" kagome wave her hand a good bye and then left them both staring at each other

she was glaring at him straight while he was smirking at her ' I can't believe that he was the one who cured me! after having that fight? and now i'm going ta ask him for help? really?'

"why do you keep on staring at me like that? hm? am i attractive to you?" he started walking to her and sat beside her

"what! why would i your ugly! and not my type!" she glare at him harder

Bankotsu went closer choosing to close the gap between their face "ouch that actually hurt you know? but i am not ugly"

"yes you are" sango looking at him in his eyes

"heh i've seen much more ugly ones as i look at them in their eyes and smirk like this" thats when she realize that he was doing that to her

"What! i am not ugly! you are!"

"no you are"

"nu-uh"

"uhuh"

"nu-uh"

"uhuh"

"OK you know what, we'll settle this once and for all!" she started standing up from the bed

"are you kidding me?" he laugh at her "your pretty much wounded and you still wanted a fight?"

"heh i bet your scared to loose on a human girl ain't yah!"she started on her position

"what? me? afraid of a weak girl? now really?"he started to stand up as well facing her smirking

"have you forgotten that i could have won our fight if you weren't stupid enough to hold me back there!" she started to punch him but he dodge it all

"well it was a tie and we could have continue the fight if you weren't that dumb to hold a bomb!"he throw punches but she easily dodge it too

"my plan was to throw it to you and watch you explode!" sango back up and charge again this time she hit him in the stomach and give him a upper cut on the face with a kick on his gut and hit him on the elbow and kick him on the the stomach so hard that he fall down. she smiled at him, as he spit a blood this made him angry.

"well boo-hoo me i wasn't that dumb to fall for that stupid trick and if it wasn't for me you could have killed!"he then started to kick her leg which she fall and tackled her on top

"OUCH!"

he prisoned her like she was a bird on a cage, he grab both her hands on top of her head and locked her legs using his

she looked at him angrily but shocked to see him, his blue eyes turn into red and was smirking, he was showing his sharp fangs

"you know i had enjoyed your company here lately cause you killed my boredom, you were the first one to have touch me in a fight, and making my boring life an exciting one, and on top of that i had enjoyed curing your wounds, I must say you've got not only the courage to fight me, the brain to plan on entering here, and most of all i like your attitude and your face most likely your body" he whispered to her ear the last part

"you what? you saw it?" she had a lot of red shades on her face, angry and ashame "why YOU!" she attempt to move but he force her down

"quit moving or you'll gonna reopen your wound! and i'm not letting that happen cause it wasn't easy for me to heal you!" he pinned her down not letting her give a chance to move again

"OUCH! that hurts"

"now if you could be so kind to open your mouth and drink this" he reach something on his pocket

it was a bottle with green liquid on it, sango looked disgusted

"what is that?"

"oh just something to kill you to sleep"he opened the bottle and move it on her lips

she looked away to her side "i am not drinking of that and i don't wanna know what is it made from"

he smirk "well it was made from a giant frogs liver mixed it up with lizard tongue and a head of a dried fish with blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah..." sango looked like she was gonna die seeing the bottle bubble

"i said I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM!" she felt her right arm realise from his grip and slap him in the face

he look shocked but that made him turning on, he put the bottle down carefully putting it aside so that it wont be spilled, he grab her right hand and slam it on the floor like the other one

"ouch!" he leaned closer, his left hand grab her chin and force her to look at him, their nose touching each other and he whispered

"if you hit me like that again I wont hesitate to hurt you starting at that pretty face of yours then to your beautiful body? and you don't want to know how, now do you?" he said seductively smirking

"tch"

"now drink this"he grab the bottle back

"no!"

"still being stubborn huh, i like that cause it turns me on"he growl

she blushed harder ' wait why would I blush for this moron?'

"now open your mouth or else"

"or else what? why would I even listen to a moron and ugly like you!"

"ok then you really not gonna open that mouth of yours do you?"

"no!" she close her lip and looked a side

"you lead me no choice, but if you get mad to what I will do to you it wont be my fault but yours"

"huh? she looked at him puzzled

he drink the green liquid like it was nothing as for sango she looked really sick seeing him drink that thing was so gross

"eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww!" she may be a warrior but there is a thing that she just cant stand for green stuff

I mean really it was gross, it was green and bubbling especially made for some insects and stuff mixed up all together

when he finish drinking it all he look at her smirking

"oh no i don't think that your going to do what i'm thinking" she looked horrified

he grab her hair griping it tight as she tried to fight out the pain

he leaned so close that their lips were just centimeter away but he stop when she close her lip

his left hand went to her stomach and give it a little pinch

"OUCH! why wou-"she scream from the pain that she felt but as she were to speak she was stop

he kissed her and make the green liquid move to her parted lips

she was surprise, her eyes were wide as the feeling turns her on

he kissed her hard yet sweet which made her relax in the first but then as she felt the liquid moving to hers she started to move

'eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww stop! please stop!' but the green liquid won so she drink it, bankotsu know that she will fight for it so he kissed her hard making his move

he force his tongue to hers, her eyes went wider as she felt his coming inside her mouth but she didn't fight it

his kissed make her mind crazy but she just let it go, she closed her eyes and enjoy this for a while that's when she realize , she did the best that she can do

she bite his tongue really hard, bankotsu's eyes went wide and he remove himself from the kiss

"ouch what was that about you wench!" he was angry

"you kissed me!" she shout as she move away from him she was really mad

"and so? i told you that it was you fault that-"he stop and looked at her for a while

"that what?" sango looked at him she arched an eyebrow

"wait don't tell me that I was your fist kiss?"he smirk at her

"what! wait! why would-ugh!"she was blushing

TO BE CONTINUED

hope you guys enjoy it please REVIEW AND COMMENT


	4. REASON

4Th chapter: I really can't say much on this chapter, nothing at all, but hope you guys enjoy!

_**REASON**_

"heh i was right wasn't I?" Bankotsu walk to her close

"oh shut up it doesn't really matter to me anymore!"she hissed

but it actually does, her losing her first kiss to to this guy but not just any guy it was her enemy

"oh really? well I kinda enjoyed the kiss would you like for me to do it again?"he stop in front of her and sit down

"shut up!"she slap him but he caught her wrist

"you should have not done that!"she was very angry

"tch oh come on it was just a kiss it was not like that i had rape yah or something and why would I? I just do it for fun" he look mad

"for you it was a kiss for fun but for me it was pain! it was wrong for you to do that! what if my clan know about this!"

"and if they know?" she looked at him

"i would turn out to be a disgrace to them for i had kissed our enemy! you took my pride away! how rude of you to harass me like that!"she started to stand up and punch him but he roll away and stood as well

"sheesh! whats wrong with having a kiss to your enemy and hey it wasn't a harassment it was just a kiss! and to add more i kissed you because you don't want to drink that medicine!" he dodge all her punches and kicks

"who would even want to drink that! but i guess you do!"

he had enough of her so he grab both her hands and embrace her

"stop it get off of me!"she struggle at hid grip

"shut up! your getting annoying as ever!" he hissed and so she stop

suddenly someone knock on the door

"um Bankotsu? you there? is there something wrong?" it was Kagura who spoke behind the door she then try to open the door to see whats going on

luckily Bankotsu saw the doorknob move as he pushed sango away that she was pushed down on the floor

"ouch what was that for you punk!" Sango rub her butt as she glare him

"hm? whats going on here?"Kagura ask looking at the girl then to bankotsu who just stood there

"it's you Kagura, what do you want?" he begun walking to her and grab her chin up, he was giving that smirk again the one that sango doesn't like seeing it

' his flirting again with another girl, seriously did kagome knows what this moron is doing with other women when she's not around' she glare at bankotsu ' wait! i can't let kagome know what happen between me and this moron, if she know then it will be a disaster! OK then i'll have to cooperate with him to shut up' she then look at bankotsu

"something wrong? slayer?" he looked at her smirking

Kagura went to sit on a couch and watch them

Sango was stunt to hear him call her a slayer

'how did he know? I thought I was perfectly unnoticed?' Bankotsu chuckled and went to sit beside kagura

"please don't tell me that you actually thought we didn't know your secret? neh Sango Taijiya?"Kagura said looking at her smiling

"but how?" Sango looked at them both backing a bit far away from them both

"well we found out who you are just as simple as that and we know the reason why you came here"Kagura looked at her fan that she was holding, as if like she was going to strike her out there

"oh? really? so that's why you came here? just to say what reason she had to come here is it?" Bankotsu looked at kagura then to sango

Sango was now beginning to feel like she was in big trouble so she think of something to get away from them

"yeah you could say that, remember those two brat that came here yesterday?"Kagura spoke and looked at bankotsu

"oh yeah! those twins that actually thought they could beat us up with their toys, men are they annoying" Bankotsu started to laugh thinking what actually happen yesterday

sango stop to what she was thinking and looked at them both when she heard them talk about the twins

**_ FLASHBACK_: **

**_FT Island(에프티 아일랜드) - Hello Hello Lyrics ( search and play)_**

some guards were rooming around guarding the gate outside the school looking for some intruders, what they didn't know was that they were being watch by two kids under a near bush

"hehehe it's time to settle our plan Yura" a young boy with black raven hair, blue eyes and had a evil smile on his face spoke and looked at his twin sister

he wore a pants that was cut up on his knee, a chain hanging on his side, his top was a short sleeve shirt color black with a hoody and wears a band color blue on both wrist he got a long sword

"gotcha Miki but are you sure that we can do it?" a young girl with long black hair, blue eyes and had a shy look, they had both cute eyes

she wears a short pants that ended above her knee and a mini skirt which is white, on her top she wore a long sleeve shirt and wears a hair pin on her head which is color red

"of course Yura and once we steal those shards and defeated those ugly demons Sensei would be proud of us and everybody will love us even more! just think about it we'll be so called the youngest demon slayers ever!" he said giving hopes to his sister

"your right! we should do this now so that Sensei would be proud of us!" the girl said

"then lets go!" Miki the boy run towards the guards as his sister followed him from behind

the guards look to where the shouting came from and was surprise to see to kids running towards then

"um? human kids? what are they doing here? one guard said

"don't know but were not allowed to let anyone in remember" another one said

"OK then will have to take this kids down then"

"tch that's easy"

all guards stand on the gate and waited for those two to run towards them, the boy smirk as he throw a bomb on the guards

"what the? a bomb? watch out guys!" the guard said as they run for cover but was to late

**BOOOOOOM! **the bomb explode creating a big impact and it destroyed the gate

all guards were all knocked out

"huh? did you guys hear that?" Suikotsu said

everyone stop to what they were all doing and looked at the window

all demons went outside and looked at the commotion from the gate

smoke is everywhere and they could see two small figures

"HA! these guys are pathetic!" Miki smirk

"I smell human" Kouga said looking at window and the others look at him

"really?"kikyo ask

"yup he's not lying" Inuyasha looked anoyed

"and it appears to be that it's trouble" Naraku said

"shall we guys check it out?" Jakotsu ask and they went outside

once all of them went out they looked at the smoke

"Kagura would you be so kind to remove the smoke"Sesshimaru asked and so she did

when the smoke were out they were all surprise to see to kids in front of them

"don't tell me that these kids did this?" Renkotsu snorted

Miki and Yura was stunt to see a lot of guards and demons around them

"well if these kids did it , I'm not gonna waste my time playing with them" Bankotsu said looking at those two

all demons looked at those two and was starting to drool over

"looks like everybody's hungary?" kikyo said looking at everyone even her fellow friends

"Miki they are all looking at us, and they are too many we can't defeat them all!" Yura said her body was shacking from nervous and scared

"I know Yura but we can do this, I know it and I promise you that I won't let them get near you"Miki looked at her from his back and smile

"thanks a lot Miki"Yura said smiling back at her brother

"well then should we kill this brats?" one demon said

"yeah yeah do what ever you want" another retarded

one demon snuck up to Yura and grab her foot

"**kyaaaaaaaaaa!**"

"**Yura**!" he grab his sword and run towards those demon and cut them

"hm? looks like the boy can fight don't you think?" Sesshimaru said looking at Bankotsu

Bankotsu looked at the boy and watch him observing his every move

the boy give his sister a hug and give her a weapon, it was a two short sword with a dragon sign on it

"come on we have a mission to settle" he give her a hand

"i'm sorry" she said

"that's ok now come on"

that's when more demons came to attack them and they fight back slashing and cutting all demons that they come to encounter

"wow would you look at that?"Ayame said in interest

other strong demons look and watch

that's when Renkotsu came in

he snuck up to the little girl and grab her

"Miki!"he looked at her

"Yura!"

"don't even try to make a move or she dies!" he hissed as he put a knife on the girls neck

everyone looked at them Bankotsu was about to join in but then suddenly

"fight it Yura I know you can!" Miki told her as he fight the other demons

"come on you can do it!"

"I can't! his too strong!"

"try to remember the training we had! think about those teachings that Sensei taught us!" he was being pushed back by a large spider demon

that's when she remember her Sensei, the reason why they came here was to make her happy and to be proud for them

"think about our Sensei! all her hard works! her efforts to make us one of them!" he try to pushed the large spider back

"come on Yura!"

_**CNBLUE - Love Girl MV [Hangul + Romanization + English Subs]**_

she then used her hidden sword on her wrist and cut her way out

she cut Renkotsu's face but he dodge it and let her go

she then went to Miki's side and slash the spider into two

"you brat!" Renkotsu chased her but then Miki attack him and try to cut him but he dodge it

but it slice Renkotsu's bandana

suddenly Renotsu's bandana fell down and his head shines like a sun

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! my eyes it burns!" one demon scream

"make the light go away! I can't see!" another shouted

"what's that light?" Miki asked looking to where it came from

"I don't know? but it looks beautiful cause it shines so bright!" Yura smiled at the light

then the light stop shining and reveal Renkotsu's shiny head

everyone was looking at him and laugh, the twins stop and looked at him even the demons who were about to attack had stop and they join in the laughter

"his bald!" Miki said looking at Renkotsu who was now blushing from shame

"would yah SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"heh never taught youd hide your baldness MR." Miki said laughing

"awwww so it's not a sun? and I even called you Beautiful?" Yura looked at his head

"NO! SO SHUT UP! AND DON'T CALL ME BEAUTIFUL CAUSE I'M NOT GIRL!" Renkotsu hissed

"your right Beautiful is not the right word but Baldness it is" Miki smirk at him

the others laugh even more

Bankotsu looked at this kids and smiled

"O would yah guys stop it! and anyway why are you here you brats!" Renkotsu ask

"we are here to defeat you all and get the shards!" Miki said looking at their surroundings

that's when Bankotsu started to laugh with the others

"you brats think that you can defeat us? o please" Kouga bark on them

"yah how about go home and stay there" Inuyasha laugh

"Miki they are wolf and dog demon" Yura looked at him

"yes we are, scared now brat?" Inuyasha said looking at them both with Kouga

Miki smiled "your right Yura which means there's one way to defeat them" he tried to grab something from his pocket

"huh? what yah two talking about?" Kouga asked and everyone stop laughing and look at him

he brought out a small paper and it transform into a cat

everyone stated laughing "o please don't tell me that, that's your supper technique" Suikotsu said

"scary! help the cute little kitty will kill me with it's cuteness help!" Jakotsu laugh harder

but Inuyasha, Sesshimaru, Ayame and Kouga just keep on looking at the cat and the boy smirk that's when everyone stop laughing and looked at them

"hey why aren't you guys laughing?" Kagura said

"um... you guys?" Kikyo stare at them both

"o boy" Naraku stare at the kitty

and the kitty hissed at Inuyasha, Sesshimaru, Ayame and Kouga as it run away, and Inuyasha, Ayanme and Kouga chased the cat

"I'm gonna get yah!" Inuyasha bark and run like a dog he was

"come here yah stupid kitty!" Kuoga brak as he did it also

"here Kitty!" Ayame chased after

"heh even though they are demons they still have that pet side of them" Miki said

"hey! don't call them pets cause they are not!" Kagura hissed at the boy

"am I right Lord Sesshimaru" she look at him and was shock

he too was chasing after the cat but was running after it getting ready for the kill

"My Lord! where are you going?" Jaken chase after him

"S-Sesshimaru?" Kagura chased him

"well? how about you guys?" Miki smirk at the others as he looked at his sister

"got it" she reply as she brought out papers that was written on something

"oh yeah? well will have to rip those papers!" Suikotsu attack so did the others

that's when Yura throw the paper to Suikotsu and the others

the paper that was thrown to them transform into a sexy girl that wears a BIKINI!

"hey there lover boy" the girl spoke into a seductive voice as she hugged Suikotsu

"wh-what?" he blushed harder and he could feel a cold presence behind him

"Sui-kotSUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kikyo was behind looking angry ready to shoot an arrow

"w-wait Kikyo!" he pleaded but she attack him by shooting a lot of arrows

"I'm GONNA PURE YOU TO DEATH!" she throw more arrows at him

"HELP!" he run for shelter still carrying the girl

"heheh muwah!" the girl kiss him on the lips and Suikotsu was shock even Kikyo who was chasing after them, that makes things worse Kikyo was burning up with pure anger

"I'M SO GONNA KILL YAH SUIKOTSU!" she was very mad

'gulp' "oh boy. oh boy" he was running as fast as he could

"you have a shinny head and I like it" another girl hugged Renkotsu and kissed his head

he was blushing as two more girl flirt with him

"wait!-wait! what the HELP!" more girls went to him as they jump on top of him

"hahahah that was funny!"Yura and Miki laugh

that also happen to the guys as their lovers get mad and give them a punishment

"hey they cutie" a girl wink at Jakotsu as she hugged him

"ew! get of me you filfy witch!" he shove her a side

"what? it didn't work on him?"Yura said

"maybe we need a bigger one"Miki brought another paper and throw it at him

it transform into a more sexy girl "hey babe how about we go and have some fun" she wink and hugged him

"well let me think about that, actually? YOUR NOT MY TYPE SO GET LOST YOU BITCH!" he used his sword to slice the girl and it turns back to a paper

"what! but how?" Miki looked at him and then realize that his gay!

"good one Jakotsu!" Renkotsu said trying to get away from all the girls

"what don't have anymore tricks on your sleeve yah brat?" he hold his sword looking at Miki

"actually I do!" Yura throw another paper at him and it transform into a hot guy

"hey there" the guy took oh his shirt and walk to Jakotsu

and Jakotsu smiled and started to flirt with him

"ewwwwwww!" said the twins in disgust

"heh you are such a flirt?" Bankotsu walk from behind of Jakotsu

the twins look at him and stare at each other

Yura throw paper to Bankotsu and a girl went out

she jump on top of him and sited there

"what the?" Bankotsu was looking at the girl and then more girls came to him just like Renkotsu and a lot of demon girls get mad and tried to remove the other girls away from their prince charming

"OK that's it! I had it enough!" Naraku use some sleeping potion that he grab from his pocket which he struggle getting it because of the girls holding him down, He then throw the potion to the twins and they fell asleep

suddenly the girls and cat turns back into a paper

"huh? it's gone?" Inuyasha asked looking at the other two who followed and saw Sesshimaru behind them

"don't bother talking" Sesshimaru said when he notice the cat gone and walk of leaving the others

"My Lord" Jaken stop when he saw him walking back and sigh as he walk back again beside his master

" Kagura turn back, there's nothing there anyway"Sesshimaru ordered her when he saw her walking straight at them

"um right" so she walk back

looking at her back to Sesshumaru when he would stare to the side

"so what should we do to this brats?" Ayame ask

"just put them on the chamber"Bankotsu reply as he walk away

_**End of flash back~~~**_

_**I Like You, I Love You with English Sub - Kagamine Rin - す..す..すき大すき - HQ**_

"where did you take them!" Sango went to Bankotsu and grab his collar

"huh?" he stared at her then to Kagura

"it seems that they are your companion?" Kagura asked looking at the window

"well yes" she release her grip on his collar and look at her

"their at the chamber" Kagura reply

"wait are those brat yours?" Bankotsu ask looking at her

"Bring me to them now!" Sango hissed as she grip his collar again

"alright! sheeesh no need to be mad woman" he hold her wrist as he remove her grip form his collar

Kagura laugh at them both "you two actually look like a couple who lost their child, fighting over and over"

"NO WERE NOT!" both of them reply as they blush and look at the opposite direction

"and why would I even merry this U-G-L-Y!" Sango point a finger at him

"hey don't yah point a finger on me and I'm no U-G-L-Y, you are!" he bark back

"anyway just go and get what's yours, and then leave" Kagura stand up and leave

"oh right" Sango looked at her then to Bankotsu, he grab her wrist and drag her out of the room walking towards the hallway

10 minutes from walking they stop at a large gate

"here we are" Bankotsu open the gate and look at her "be careful it's dark, you may never know what's in it" he smirk at her

"oooohhhhh scary, yah right I'm not afraid" she look at him

"ladies first" he said as Sango look at the dark path in front of them

looking at it she wasn't sure if she should go first

"on second thought you should go first" she said to him still looking at the dark path

he laugh and went in first, "Bankotsu?" she said looking around trying to find at least a small glimpse of his hair or face

but no reply she then started to feel nervous"Banktsu?" still no reply "Bankotsu!" again no reply

"BAN-" she said but was stop "sheesh did you miss me that much?" he said walking back to her

"n-no!"she look away as she try to hide her blush, and he chuckled as he went to go back to the gate but stop when half of his body was covered by the dark shadow

he then look at her and lend her, his hand

he smirk and said"shall we go?"

Sango was thinking but then put her hand to his, as he lead her inside

as they both went inside the gate closes and she looked at him "don't worry I wont harm you in anyway, or would you prefer me to do it?" he whispered to her ears seductively

Sango blush even harder, suddenly a fire lamp was lighten up both side of the wall going under the chamber "watch your step, I don't really want to see you scratch your beautiful face" he continued playing around her

"oh would yah stop that! and why would you put those kids in a place like this!" she looked angry but that didn't stop her from blushing

he chuckled and smile "we put our prisoners here actually" he then look at her in the eyes

"um... shall we continue walking" she said looking down at the stairs

Bankotsu look at the stairs and continued to walk

as they reach the door he looked at her again

"what? something stuck on my face?"

he suddenly vanished and pushed Sango on the wall

he grip both her wrist and put them on each side of her head

they stare each other on the eyes, Sango was breathing was so fast

"actually there are more rooms here, and I would like to put you in it so that I can play with you for a while before you leave" he whispered to her

their face were so close like they are going to kiss again

she was blushing so hard and he smirk

"I'm just kidding" he chuckled and she was mad

she then punch him on the face and started walking away going towards the door, he started waking behind her

"hey wait up!" he said holding his face

she then open the door and was shock

Bankotsu watch from behind

the twins are chasing Suikotsu, Naraku, Renkotsu while sited on Inuyasha and Kouga

Miki the boy was sitting on Kouga and Yura the girl was on Inuyahsa

they put a rope on their neck and commanded them to chase the others

it's like they were sited on a horse

they use some spell on Inuyasha and Kouga, a spell that makes them looked at a cat when they saw Renkotsu and the others

"Go!" Miki shouted

Inuyasha continued to chase so was Kouga with Yura

"stop it you **morons** it's us!"Suikotsu said while running

"come here you!"Kouga was chasing after Naraku

and behind Inuyasha was Jakotsu

"come here baby!"Jakotsu said while chasing him

Miki who was know scared at the gay who was chasing them from behind had stop Inuyasha from chasing Suikotsu and Renkotsu

he turned Inuyasha facing Jakotsu "attack him! and use your sword! I wan't him dead!" Miki said

Inuyasha was now holding his sword and chased after Jakotsu

Jakotsu smiled and said "come to me my love!" he wanted to give Inuyasha a hug and just went straight at them

' is he serious?' Miki said but smiled

while Kouga tackled Naraku on the floor, so he was on top of Naraku

Yura command him"sick em boy!" she smiled

"what! Kouga you wouldn't dare!" Naraku hissed trying to get away from him

Kouga was now on for the kill he open his mouth showing his fangs with saliva and Inuyasha draw his sword in attack

Kouga strike for a bite on Naraku's neck, and Inuyasha strike his sword towards Jakotsu

'gulp' 'oh boy this is really bad'Jakotsu thought , he looked scared but then

"**MIKI! YURA! STOP THAT!**" they heard a voice and looked to where it came from

there she is, Sango their teacher, the one who taught them to fight, the one who help them, the one took good care of them, their so called Sensei

they stop to what they are doing and they looked at her in surprise

"release them from your spell and apologize!" she demanded as she walk near to them, Bankotsu fallowed laughing

looking at his comrades it was embarrassing to look at Renkotsu was hiding under the table, it was shacking really bad, Suikotsu who was still running and never thought that Inuyasha had stop chasing him, and for Naraku who was like crying for his mommy

the twins left from Inuyasha and Kouga which makes the spell disappear

"huh? what the?" Inuyasha stop his sword nearly releasing his wind scar to Jakotsu

"give me a hug baby" Jakotsu was still running towards him, he was surrounded with hearts?

"like hell I would yah crazy gay!"he put his feet on Jakotsu's face

"um what are you doing?" Kouga ask from Naraku

he stop from crying and look at him with madness "ME?- ME! YOUR THE ONE WHO'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"I am?" he looked at him

"NOW GET OFF ME!" Naraku pushed him off and stand up

the twins were now running towards Sango and Bankotsu saw tears from their eyes and he smiled

' I guess they miss her that much?' he thought

Sango approach them and give them a hug

the twins scream and said "Oka-san!"as they hugged her as well

everyone was shocked and look at her, especially Bankotsu who looked very shock!

"WHAT! OKA-SAN!" they all scream

To be continued...

pls. review and comment thanks!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

what's going on?

is Sango a mother of these twins?

then who is the father?

and had Bankotsu really feels upset?

if he was, will he stop flirting with her then, or keep on continuing it, even knowing that she had kids?

Bankotsu is such a flirt! heheheheh

find out the answer on the next chapter called...

nah I'm not gonna tell you heheh

well I tried really hard on making this one, hope you guys enjoy it! I really want to hear your comments and reviews on my stories or chapters and hope to know if you guys liked it or not, if not don't you guys worry cause the next chapter will be in romance

thanks again for reading!

till next time! ^_^ Bankotsu and Sango 4-ever!


	5. THE SLEEPLESS NIGHT AND THE VISIT

hey guys! here is my other chapter hope you all enjoy!^_^!

I don't own Inuyasha or the characters

and on this chapter there is a sweet part or romance! the part where you would probably enjoy!

anyway on with the story!

_preview:_

the twins were now running towards Sango and Bankotsu saw tears from their eyes and he smiled

' I guess they miss her that much?' he thought

Sango approach them and give them a hug

the twins scream and said "Oka-san!"as they hugged her as well

everyone was shocked and look at her, especially Bankotsu who looked very shock!

"WHAT! OKA-SAN!" they all scream

...

**THE SLEEPLESS NIGHT AND THE ****VISIT**

Sango stare at all of them

"don't tell me that your their mother!"Inuyasha was screaming

**SMACK!** he was hit on the head and there was a big ball coming out from his head as he tried to sooth the pain away in the corner

it was Sango who hit him hard

"ouch what was that for huh!" he hissed as the others laugh

"oka-san! they are being a bully to us!" Miki and Yura said but then **Smack!**

"OW!" the two brats yelp in pain

"who did you say thats being a bully here!" Kouga, Inuyasha, Naraku, Renkotsu, and also Suikotsu was behind them

they look really mad, their head was huge and had a scary face

"wha!" Miki and Yura hide behind Sango

"you brats better come here!" Renkotsu said ready to kill, so are the others

suddenly Sango looked at Renkotsu and the others "what yah gonna do kill them? if you do i'll kill yah guys first!" she glare at them and there was a bad aura surrounded her, like there are bad spirits and it scare Renkotsu off

"gah! she's scary!" Renkotsu run and hide on the others

"huh? what's scary? is it her? oh please!"Kouga said looking at Renkotsu then to Sango "um...?"

she glare at Kouga and he was now backing up and also run to where Renkotsu is

"mommy...!" kouga shouted

Inuyasha, Naraku and Suikotsu laugh at the two who were hidding

"oh please you too Kouga? men you guys are weak, it's just a woman, sure she may be strong but she's a human and-"the tree of them look at her and she give a very scary glare

as if like she was saying ' I'm gonna chop your head off by the time you even step one close to us' , they all gulp and step a few backward trying to stay away from here as possible

"it looks like she is their mother, cause if not she wouldn't be that much over protective to those brats" Inuyasha whispered that only they could here it and hopping she wouldn't

she then hissed like an over protective mother to her kids and Inuyasha and the others run towards Bankotsu and hide themselves like a coward

"h-hey wh-why would I b-be scared I have Tetsusaiga with me so" he then walk in front of Bankotsu and bring his sword out

"come any closer i'll use that sword of yours to cut your head off!" she hissed at him and Inuyasha stumble back and run back to Bankotsu, Jakotsu was laughing at them on how scared they look like

Bankotsu only stood there looking at her and she notice this

"what! you want to hurt them too?" she look at him , but he didn't answer

'whats with him? he look a bit sad but about what?' she thought looking him in his eyes

"are they really your kids?" he asked walking towards her as Inuyasha and the others went to hide from Jakotsu

"Inuyasha you had come to me at last" Jakotsu said

"oh shut it!" they all say it like they are going to explode and then watch Bankotsu

"huh?" Sango stood up looking at him

he repeated his question to her "are those two kids yours?" his voice crack a bit, he really doesn't want to know if it was her twins but he had to

she smirk and said " yes they are, why? are they any of concern to you?" she said it with pure pride

Bankotsu was surprise, he couldn't believe what he had heard and then he felt something, something like pain ' what's going on? why do I feel like i'm in pain?' he thought

"ouch that must have hurt" Jakotsu whispered and the others nod in agreement

"heh of course not, why would you even? they are not related to you anyway, so don't even bother!" she said it again with pride

there he felt another pain coming when she had said that, he look at the twins who were now holding each side of her hands looking at him

Miki was on her left and Yura was on her left

"Bankotsu! there you are I've been looking for you!" Kagome was running towards him from the stairs

Inuyasha look at Bankotsu and then to Kagome, following her are Kagura, Ayame, Kikyo, Sesshimaru, Rin, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu

Sango look mad at them and then glare at Bankotsu "well then we must be going now, Miki, Yura apologize" she said as the twins look to her then to them

"were sowwyyy!" the twins bow their head

"ah?" Kagome and the others look at them and she said "it's OK, don't worry about it, we're the one who should be saying sorry"

the twins look at her and smiled "I'm really sorry about what happen that cause my twins so much trouble, please forgive them"Sango said still looking at Bankotsu

Bankotsu look at her with no facial expression, but she could see it in his eyes that they were somewhat hurt

"keh sure what ever but next time we won't be forgiving them"Inuyasha said looking at the twins

Sango then bow her head and told the twins to cover their nose before throwing a paper, suddenly a smoke came out and she whistle

"cough" "what is that smell?" "cough" Kouga said covering his nose

every one covered there nose not wanting to smell the smoke

"I don't know but it sure is smellier than Mukotsu's poison gas" Renkotsu reply

"hey!" Mukotsu said putting his mask on

suddenly a demon cat appear in front of them when the smoke was gone

"A demon cat?"Kikyo asked

Sango put the twins on Kirara's back before she can sit on it

"I must apologize for the smoke earlier, I had to use it to lure Kirara" Sango said looking at them

"oh Kirara must be the demon cat's name" Ayame asked

Sango nod "we'll be continuing our fight when the time comes" she said to Bankotsu, he close his eyes before looking at her and smirk

Kirara then fly away and yet Sango could still see Bankotsu

"good bye Sango! hope you could visit us!" Kagome shout as loud as she can for Sango to hear it

the others watch them fly away

"wait! what does she mean my twins?"" Ayame said to them as they look at her

"your right" Kikyo look at Inuyasha

"well to what we heard about their conversation"Jakotsu went to Kikyo and the others who doesn't know what happen

"who do you mean their?"Kagura asked

Inuyasha went to them and pointed Bankotsu" him and Sango" he said

"and?" Sesshimaru ask while looking at Bankotsu who just stood there looking at the sky

"well he asked her about those twins and she said that it was her kids" Jakotsu continued

"WHAT!" all of them shouted in surprise

"but she's still young and how could it be possible?" Kagome said

"well that's what we only know about" Kouga look at Bankotsu

"Bankotsu?..."Kagome said walking to him, she was a bit of upset cause Bankotsu keep on looking at Sango from the very beginning she went here

he look at her and smiled "you said you were looking for me didn't you?" Kagome nod and look at him

he then walk to her and hugged her tight "uh- Bankotsu?" she said

"I'm sorry but hey I'm here now Kagome" he said as she smile and hugged him back

the others look at Kagome and Bankotsu then to Inuyasha

Inuyasha look pissed off just watching those two hugging each other in front of him

Bankotsu could see Inuyasha's jealousy and smirk

...

at the Foringken High School

"Kirara fly low" Sango said

Kirara landed on the ground outside the school gate

"Oka-san? are you mad?" Miki and Yura asked looking at her but she didn't answer, she just jump off and bring the two down on the ground

Kirara transform to her small size and look at her mistress who is now walking away

the twins look at each other before following her

"Oka-san?" Yura asked waking to Sango's side looking at her

Sango didn't look at her and never answer

Yura felt sad so was Miki, the twins stop from walking and Sango still continued to walk

tears run down to both of their faces, when they saw her walking away they run after her and hugged both of her legs and cried

Miki "Oka-san, g-gomenasai!"

"please don't hate us for what we have done!" Yura said

Sango just stood there looking at the twins who were crying , she felt sad but then smile at them

she kneels down and hug the two "oh you two, i'm sorry about that,it's just that you two nearly scared me to death, what will happen if someone never know what your doing?"-sigh-

"we're really sorry, we only wanted you to be proud of us and be happy, is that a bad thing to do?"Miki asked tears are still falling from their cheeks

Sango wipe their tears and smile "of course not but i'm happy that you guys are safe and proud for kicking some demon ass just like I taught you"

the twins smiled and laugh with her

"now promise me that you guys won't be stupid enough to leave on a dangerous place like that ever again!"Sango warned them and they nod in agreement

"well then lets go,oh before I forgot tell the others that your punishment will be cleaning the bathroom, and yes all of them" Sano hold each of their hands and started walking away

"aaaaaaaaawwwwwwww do we have to?" the two whine about their punishment

"yes you have to do it"Sango laugh

they reach to the school gate and went inside, "it appears to be that nothing had happen here" Sango said and the twins look at her but then smile

"my lady! you've come back safe"Nina shouted running to them

"ah Nina your here"Sango smiled

"Nina!"the twins run after her and hugged her "oh the twins are safe, thank you so much my lady" Nina cried with joy and bow to Sango

"Nina I would like for you to watch them for me and when the sundown come warn the others to locked every door,window,gates also warn the guards to guard down, I don't want any intruder to step one close to us"Sango commanded to her companion and she agree

later on Sango went to her office

she open her door and went to sit on her chair near her desk

"ugh i'm poof, men sure is good to be back"she put her head on the table and suddenly Kirara went to her desk licking her mistresses cheeks

"Kirara, you shouldn't be licking your mistress cause I haven't took a bath yet" Sango smile at her pet and pat her head she then try to smell herself

"damn I smell like sweat, surely I need to take a bath" Sango began walking to a door beside her bookshelf and open it, she went inside

Inside look like a house, there was a living room, a dinning room, kitchen, study room and a training room where she keeps her training equipment inside and then there is another door which lead to her bed room

she went to her bed room and remove her clothes, she rap herself with a towel and went to her bath room

she took a bath then went to her closet where her clothes are, she then found her sleeping dress

it was silk, color pink, it ended up above her knee showing of her sexy curves, her cleavage and also white shoulder and legs

"man I have to dry my hair up really quick, it appears that the sundown is coming" Sango look at her large window while drying her hair up using the towel

when she was finish she locked her door and went to her bed, she then grab a book and an eyeglass that was laying beside her pillow

she clap her hand and all the light switch off but she open her lamp beside her and sited down on her bed to read

'why does he looked sad after what I said?' she thought while reading, she then finish reading her book"yawn, I need to go to sleep now"

she remove her glasses and book then put it on a near by desk and went to sleep leaving the lamp still on

/

_Bankotsu look at them then to sango,after a few minutes of eyeing each other bankotsu begun to walk closer making sango to react as she steps backward._

_She then feel a rough object behind her that's when she notice that she was on the tee, then she feel someone touch her face as she look to see who it was._

_bankotsu hold her face and force her to look at him in the eyes while his other hand was beside her head, he then lean closer to her and whispered._

_"well the guys are right you are pretty cute and -al-so- -sexy"he smirk looking at her. others were just looking at them thinking what bankotsu might be saying. sango blush not to much though._

_/_

_He then grab her face looking at her eyes,their nose touch as they could feel their warm breath together._

_The others look at them watching to what might happen the others grab those girls who were trying to broke the scene,even kagome was eager to broke those two but Inuyasha grab her._

_"Really? so you never had a boyfriend?"bankotsu ask looking deeply to her eyes,as if like his trying to read something on her_

_Sango was blushing and her heart was biting,as he grab her face not so tight._

_"No..why?"sango reply as she look at him deeply_

_"Does that mean that your..."Bankotsu was going closer to her face_

_"I-I'm w-wh-what?"sango ask nervously,this is the only1st time that she was so shy,is it because that he is the only guy who is too close to her?_

_"Single...virgin...and available?"bankotsu was now close to her,their lips were just centimeters away._

_/_

_"still thinking that your though enough?don't you sweat heart"bankotsu smirk_

_"stop calling me** NAMES!**"sango draw her hidden katana on her sleeves and gives bakotsu a cut on his right cheeck_

_"no bankotsu!"shout all the girls that loves him_

_"you're gonna pay for that!"he then attack her which makes her use a smoking gas to hid herself from him_

_"tch you think you can hide away from me huh?"he said while sango walk slowly behind him_

_she put her arms on her pocket and reach a ball,she then press a small bottom and throw it to him,but then he caught her arms from behind before she can throw the ball_

_"gotcha! you think your to smart to give me a stupid trick,huh? whats this another smoking bomb that wont work baby"he said smirking, sango watch in horror as the ball she was now holding lightens and explode._

_/_

_Bankotsu walk inside the room and look at kagome and then to sango_

_"So how's your wound?"he ask looking to her stomach_

_Sango look at him then to kagome"do-don't tell me that i-it was him who-who cured me?"_

_Kagome smiled at her"well he saved your life sango"she then look at him and started to walk to him and hugged her._

_Sango just lay there as she watch those 2 hugged each other"ahem! hello there's a person here you know!"she speaks._

_Bankotsu smirked"well well aren't you the jealous type"kagome look at her and smile_

_"u-uh-wh-what-di-did you-you j-ust sa-say? why would I be jealous,ouch!"sango shouted with anger_

_"my my ain't she a feisty one neh?" Bankotsu looked at Kagome and told her to leave them both for a while_

_"ok i'll be going on the gym to have my practice then' oh and Sango if you need anything just ask Bankotsu out he will help you" kagome wave her hand a good bye and then left them both staring at each other_

_/_

_she was glaring at him straight while he was smirking at her ' I can't believe that he was the one who cured me! after having that fight? and now i'm going ta ask him for help? really?'_

_"why do you keep on staring at me like that? hm? am i attractive to you?" he started walking to her and sat beside her_

_"what! why would i your ugly! and not my type!" she glare at him harder_

_Bankotsu went closer choosing to close the gap between their face "ouch that actually hurt you know? but i am not ugly"_

_"yes you are" sango looking at him in his eyes_

_"heh i've seen much more ugly ones as i look at them in their eyes and smirk like this" thats when she realize that he was doing that to her_

_"What! i am not ugly! you are!"she hissed_

_/_

_she looked away to her side "i am not drinking of that and i don't wanna know what is it made from"_

_he smirk "well it was made from a giant frogs liver mixed it up with lizard tongue and a head of a dried fish with blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah..." sango looked like she was gonna die seeing the bottle bubble_

_"i said I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM!" she felt her right arm realise from his grip and slap him in the face_

_he look shocked but that made him turning on, he put the bottle down carefully putting it aside so that it wont be spilled, he grab her right hand and slam it on the floor like the other one_

_"ouch!" he leaned closer, his left hand grab her chin and force her to look at him, their nose touching each other and he whispered_

_"if you hit me like that again I wont hesitate to hurt you starting at that pretty face of yours then to your beautiful body? and you don't want to know how, now do you?" he said seductively smirking_

_"now drink this"he grab the bottle back_

_"no!"_

_"still being stubborn huh, i like that cause it turns me on"he growl_

_she blushed harder ' wait why would I blush for this moron?'_

_/_

_he drink the green liquid like it was nothing as for sango she looked really sick seeing him drink that thing was so gross_

_"eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww!" she may be a warrior but there is a thing that she just cant stand for green stuff_

_I mean really it was gross, it was green and bubbling especially made for some insects and stuff mixed up all together_

_when he finish drinking it all he look at her smirking_

_"oh no i don't think that your going to do what i'm thinking" she looked horrified_

_he grab her hair griping it tight as she tried to fight out the pain_

_he leaned so close that their lips were just centimeter away but he stop when she close her lip_

_his left hand went to her stomach and give it a little pinch_

_"OUCH! why wou-"she scream from the pain that she felt but as she were to speak she was stop_

_he kissed her and make the green liquid move to her parted lips_

_she was surprise, her eyes were wide as the feeling turns her on_

_he kissed her hard yet sweet which made her relax in the first but then as she felt the liquid moving to hers she started to move_

_'eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww stop! please stop!' but the green liquid won so she drink it, bankotsu know that she will fight for it so he kissed her hard making his move_

_he force his tongue to hers, her eyes went wider as she felt his coming inside her mouth but she didn't fight it_

_his kissed make her mind crazy but she just let it go, she closed her eyes and enjoy this for a while that's when she realize , she did the best that she can do_

_she bite his tongue really hard, bankotsu's eyes went wide and he remove himself from the kiss_

_/_

_"ouch what was that about you wench!" he was angry_

_"you kissed me!" she shout as she move away from him she was really mad_

_"and so? i told you that it was your fault that-"he stop and looked at her for a while_

_"that what?" sango looked at him she arched an eyebrow_

_"wait don't tell me that I was your fist kiss?"he smirk at her_

_/_

_"here we are" Bankotsu open the gate and look at her "be careful it's dark, you may never know what's in it" he smirk at her_

_"oooohhhhh scary, yah right I'm not afraid" she look at him_

_"ladies first" he said as Sango look at the dark path in front of them_

_looking at it she wasn't sure if she should go first_

_"on second thought you should go first" she said to him still looking at the dark path_

_he laugh and went in first, "Bankotsu?" she said looking around trying to find at least a small glimpse of his hair or face_

_but no reply she then started to feel nervous"Banktsu?" still no reply "Bankotsu!" again no reply_

_"BAN-" she said but was stop "sheesh did you miss me that much?" he said walking back to her_

_"n-no!"she look away as she try to hide her blush, and he chuckled as he went to go back to the gate but stop when half of his body was covered by the dark shadow_

_he then look at her and lend her, his hand_

_he smirk and said"shall we go?"_

_Sango was thinking but then put her hand to his, as he lead her inside_

_/_

_as they both went inside the gate closes and she looked at him "don't worry I wont harm you in anyway, or would you prefer me to do it?" he whispered to her ears seductively_

_Sango blush even harder, suddenly a fire lamp was lighten up both side of the wall going under the chamber "watch your step, I don't really want to see you scratch your beautiful face" he continued playing around her_

_"oh would yah stop that! and why would you put those kids in a place like this!" she looked angry but that didn't stop her from blushing_

_Bankotsu look at the stairs and continued to walk_

_as they reach the door he looked at her again_

_"what? something stuck on my face?"_

_he suddenly vanished and pushed Sango on the wall_

_he grip both her wrist and put them on each side of her head_

_they stare each other on the eyes, Sango was breathing was so fast_

_"actually there are more rooms here, and I would like to put you in it so that I can play with you for a while before you leave" he whispered to her_

_their face were so close like they are going to kiss again_

_she was blushing so hard and he smirk_

_"I'm just kidding" he chuckled and she was mad_

_she then punch him on the face and started walking away going towards the door, he started waking behind her_

_"hey wait up!" he said holding his face_

Sango woke up from her bed, she could feel her heart was pounding fast so was her breathing

she was panting really hard

"why do I suddenly dream about him?" she sat up and then remembered her first kissed

"and why do I feel like I wanted to kiss him so badly?"she touch her lips trying to feel the kiss

"agh! moron! stupid! ugly! I will never ever gonna fall for you!" she keep on hitting her head with her arm and then fall back to her bed

"that ugly! he must be cursing me to my dreams, well you can't make me fall for you no matter what you flirtatious man" she scream

"oh what am I doing, the others might be thinking that I'm talking to my self, men is it getting hot in here" she then walk to her large window and open it

she went back to her bed and slept, a few minutes she woke up again, and again, and again, she keeps on rolling to the left of her bed then to the right

"ugh! why can't I sleep!" She looked like she's gonna die from not having her sleep

"I know!" she went to her desk where she put the book and glasses, she open her drawer and grab a bottle

"this should do the trick" she then went to the kitchen and grab a glass of water, opening the bottle that she have, she grab a piece of pills and drink it

"these will help me back to sleep" it was a sleeping pills, she went back to her room and went to sleep

it actually help her out, a few minutes later Sango was in a deep sleep that she have no idea that someone is inside her room

the person crawl to her bed removing the bed sheet that was covering her body

he was now on top of her, his fingers were rooming around her waist then to the legs

he was touching her everywhere and Sango woke up

"what the! YOU!" she shouted

"yo" it was Bankotsu "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she sited and back up away from him grabbing the bed sheet to cover herself

"I came here to visit you my dear" he winked at her making her blush

" but how?"she was looking side to side

"if your talking about the guards and all, I got a help from Kagura and how to find you well one window is open and i check it out"

"and guess what, it's yours" he crawl near her "those twins are not really yours am I right?"

she was shocked and stare at him "don't lie to me" he demanded grabbing her face and whispered to her "tell me the truth"

she smirk"you right, I'm not really their mother I just made that up"

"why would you do that?"he asked "just for fun"she reply

"so who is it? the mother of the twins I mean" he looked at her eyes " well her name is Nina, even though she serves for me and called me mistress she's actually the one who takes care of me, so she's like my 2nd mother and the twins were like my little sis and bro" Sango said

"but I don't treat her like dirt, I'm not like those other people" she continued " oh? well what about your real mother or some other family of yours where are they?" he asked again

"well I really don't want to talk about, really"she looked sad and he knows it "to complicated right?" "yeah"

"if your taking it as an excuse to avoid having a man for a husband that won't work on me"he chuckled and release her

"huh?" she had a questionable look on her face "by using those twins us what I meant"he said

"well you already know so there's no point in doing it so"she chuckled and he laugh

"you know a lot don't you?"she smiled at him " well not that much but what I do know was that you couldn't sleep at first and was dreaming about me" he whispered seductively

"wha? hey! I wasn't" she hissed "oh please don't bother denying it" he laugh at her embarrassment

he then grab the sheet that was covering her and throw it on the floor before grabbing both her ankle and yank her down, "ahhh!" she scream from shock, so he was on top of her

"don't hide it cause you look good in that" he said licking his lips

she was blushing very hard when she sees his gaze, his eyes have that lust on it and she didn't know what it meant

Bankotsu was looking at her up and down her body"damn you look hot" he grab her wrist and pull them up beside her head using his left arm "I too can't sleep cause you keep on coming out from my mind"

"I'm a vampire Sango and I'm dying to have you for a night" he lick her neck and she shivered "I wanted to torture you so badly" he then put his one leg between hers and his right arm rooming her body

he kissed her lips, she was shocked and he put his tongue inside her mouth tasting her. she was fighting her moan back but then one moan escape from her lips, he then broke the kiss to breath and he begun kissing her cheeks, her jaw and to her neck

she keeps on moaning and panting really bad " w-wait!s-stop!"she said but he still continued to kiss her down while his other hand rooming to her body

_To Be Continued..._

so did you guys enjoy it?

I hope you do

^_^ please review, rate and comment!

Thanks you guys!


End file.
